Herobrine
I started a new single-player game in Minecraft. At first everything was normal, I started cutting down trees and crafting a workbench. Then I noticed that something was running somewhere in the fog (I have an old computer and I have to play with minimal visibility). I thought it was a cow, so I ran after her, hoping to skin her armor. But it was not a cow. Turning around, the character with the default skin looked at me, but his eyes were empty. He did not have a nick over his head, and I checked everything to make sure that I'm not in multiplayer. He did not stand still - throwing his blank look at me, he fled into the fog. I rushed after him, but he disappeared. I continued the game, not understanding what was going on. Exploring the maps, I saw things that obviously could not have been created by the map generator: tunnels in the hills, a 2x2 cube size, small pyramids of sand in the ocean and a grove of trees with torn leaves. I was sure that I had just seen another player in deep fog, but I could not see it better; I unscrewed the visibility to the maximum, the fog cleared, but in its place was a vacant lot. I saved the map and went looking at the forum, I was hoping to find someone who met this pseudo-player. But nowhere did I find even a mention of him. I created my own theme, describing everything that happened to me in the game - I wanted to find out if anyone else had. But my message was deleted in a few minutes. I tried again, but this time it was deleted almost instantly. Then I received a PM from a user with the nickname "Herobrine", in it there was only one word: "Stop it." When I tried to look at his profile, the site issued page 404. I received an email from another user. He said that the modernists can view the PM on the forum, and it's safer to communicate on the mail. He said that he also noticed a mystical player, and he knows several people that he too was seen. And their maps were also full of things that only a man could build. About a month passed until I received a mail from that stranger. He said. that some of those who saw the mysterious player searched the Internet for the nickname "Herobrine", and found information that the nickname was used by the Swedish gamer. Digging the information further, it became known that he was the brother of the creator of the maincrack - Notch. I wrote to Notch Mail, and asked if he had a brother. After a while, I received a very short message from him, "Yes, but he's no longer with us." -Notch "I did not see the mysterious character from the moment I started playing on this card. And I did not see any more changes. All that's left of him is the screen I made when he first saw it, and this is the only proof of its existence. Переводчик Google для бизнеса –Инструменты переводчикаПереводчик са Category:Video Games Category:DeathFiles